The Unique Generation of Marauders
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: The dark lord Voldermort attacked the potter home and Mark is the boy who lived! However there is one who is forgotten even by his own family. Harry Potter, the forgotten one. Follow this kid on his story of overpowered... well Power! And watch as he gains precious people along the way...
1. The Prologue

**Warning: These four will be horribly powerful at their first year and will only get stronger. Read this fanfiction at your own risk. If you don't like OP characters then do not read this fanfiction.**

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Starcraft Franchise and I never will.**

Prologue

It was a dark night at the Potter Home, James and Lily were just done putting Mark Potter to sleep. Sirius Black, long time friend of James Potter suddenly got into the room warning the two parents. "JAMES! LILY! There are Death Eaters attacking the ministry of magic!" James and Lily were already donning their wands preparing for the inevitable battle.

They left Peter Pettigrew to guard Mark, little did they know that Peter planned to sell out Mark to the Dark Lord Voldermort. "I can bring the dark lord into the home to gain his favor!" Few minutes later Voldermort appeared at the floo acknowledging Peter's action.

"Good work rat. Now tell me, where is the Potter brat?" Peter answered "Upstairs my lord."

Voldermort told them to wait downstairs for him while he went upstairs. He opened the door to the room and saw not one but TWO brats. Voldermort was confused he did not know that the potters have two children.

"Who are you child? Why do you not fear me?"

The 3 yr old child answered "I am Harry Potter, the forgotten child of the Potters. I believe you are Voldermort?"

Voldermort was surprised at the intelligence and lack of fear behind his words, but time was short and said "Yes I am, but you still did not answer why are you not scared?"

Harry just smiled. "I already knew you were coming, why deny it? Besides I am still the older brother of the brat. So its my duty to at least keep the brat from dying."

Voldermort was even more surprised at the fact this child seems to dislike his younger brother, but he came here for a reason.

"You are an interesting child, nevertheless I will kill you and your brother, so goodbye. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Dark Lord's wand launched a green blast of magic threatening to kill them both.

Harry's blood red eyes (yes, red) glowed as he raised both his hands and created a dark red and black shield of magic energy. The green blast of death halted for just a second before it broke the shield and rebounded back to Voldermort, shocking the dark lord and destroying his body. Harry got knocked out and his magic shield broke and scarred Mark on his arm making a scar in the shape of a sun. James, Lily and Dumbledore blasted the door open, and seeing Harry knocked out worried them, and they saw Voldermort's robes and Mark with a scar on his arm.

Dumbledore eyed the scar on Mark's arm. "Lily, James. Your son Mark is the child of the prophecy, he has vanquished Voldermort, he is The Boy Who Lived." James and Lily were shocked, their son was the child of the prophecy?

Little did they know, they were both wrong, and Harry was awake to hear all of it, and he knew that this was the beginning of his true story of neglect.

Four Years later

Harry Potter, the forgotten one, but he wasn't complaining. He has a lot of time to practice his magical ability. He is still baffled at the fact he is only seven years old and he is already 4 feet and 9 inches tall. Harry has learned his own brand of magic, creating two red arm blades of magic that look like a giant curved blades, and he has created a small permanent magic shield surrounding his body. He can also create a small wave that can push back and throw up hostiles in the air as well as hurt the enemy, a lot. (Basically think of Alarak except his arm blades are bigger and his Decimating Wave has a bigger width.)

Harry eyed the three outside of the house playing in the snow and basically looking like a perfect family. He is saddened by that fact but he doesn't let it get to him much.

Two Days later

James and Lily were expecting Amelia Bones and her daughter Susan Bones to visit them. They just arrived at the door knocking. James, Mark and Harry were there to greet them.

"Amelia, we are so glad you arrived, and is that little Susan behind you?" James greeted.

"Thank you for your hospitality and yes, this is little Susie. I hope you don't mind but can either of your children help her around?" Amelia inquires.

"Yes, Mark would you help little Susie around the house?"

Mark looked at Susan "I don't know dad I wanna play with Ron and the others instead." Mark then left the hallway.

James was worried at the look of Amelia's face, Amelia was livid at the fact Mark was rude to them, and was about to lay into James before Harry intervened.

"Madam Bones, I can show little Susie around if you want?"

James was thankful of Harry, but Harry ignored the look, Amelia was at least pleased that the older brother is not rude.

"Very well Harry I guess I can leave her in your hands. Come James I want to see the rest of the guests." Amelia and James left for the living room. Leaving Harry and Susan in an awkward moment.

Harry decided to break the ice. "So I guess I can show you around now? Susan was it?"

Susan was happy that maybe she can make a friend now. "Yeah, soo… Hi! My name is Susan Bones, and I am 7yrs old!"

Harry decided to respond in kind. "Hello Susan, my name is Harry Potter and I am also 7yrs old."

Susan was shocked that Harry was the same age and he is huge! "Really?! But your so tall! I thought you were at least 12yrs old!"

Harry was amused at her shocked look and told her that he also doesn't know why he is bigger than a regular 7yr old. Susan got embarrassed and started apologizing to Harry for being rude. Harry actually chuckled at her antics.

Harry finally told her. "It is fine, you do not need to apologize to me. So shall we go?"

Susan smiled. "Yes, let's go please. Also… is it okay if I call you big brother?"

Harry was shocked at that fact because they were the same age. But he did not deny her and told her its fine. Susan started jumping up and down while saying. "Yey! I got a big brother now!" Harry was amused again at her antics and decided to make this memorable for her for some reason. He feels as if she will be a great little sister. So he decided to use some of his magic and lifted her onto his shoulders.

Susan shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled. "I want to make this a little memorable for you. By letting you ride on top of my shoulders."

Harry then showed his new "little sister" around the house.

Two Years later

The Potter Family went to a muggle park out in London and again they left little (well not so little) Harry to do his own little thing.

Harry is walking down the street looking at various stores, thinking on what to get little Susie for a souvenir. When he heard loud footsteps and what sounds like two girls screaming?

Harry immediately started running to where the sounds were coming from and came to an alley, but what he saw in the alley made him very angry. He saw two little girls that look to be his age at the end of the alley being held down by a few muggle men, to Harry what they were trying to do to the girls was punishable to him by **DEATH**.

With a serious face, Harry blasted his Magi Blade on his right arm, and readied a black and red decimation orb in his left hand.

Daphne Greengrass was having fun at the park with her new friend Hermione Granger, despite being a muggle she was actually very nice to be with. Hermione asked their parents if it was fine that Daphne and her go around the street just to have fun and look around, with a little reluctance the four parents let the girls go have some fun.

However a little away from the park when rounding a particular corner they were confronted by a few drunk muggles wanting to have their way with some girls and they saw Hermione and Daphne, they started moving towards them slowly with the girls moving back, a little scared by their movements, they started running at the girls and the girls responded by running away screaming in kind.

Daphne thought it was all over when they got trapped at a dead end alley. She finally screamed for help when they suddenly held her and Hermione down.

Then as if her prayers were answered…

The middle man screamed as if something was tearing at him, his body was disappearing in a very cruel fashion, he looked like he was slowly being erased from existence. The other three looked behind them to see a very imposing sight.

 _ **There behind them was a monster…**_

 _ **A giant of a person 7 feet tall with a huge blood red blade of energy on their right arm…**_

 _ **And an orb of endless black with crackling red energy in his left hand…**_

 _ **He suddenly disappeared just as they looked at it…**_

They were shaken at what they just saw, and the man to their left suddenly screamed as his body was bisected torso away from legs. With the figure in black's blade outstretched to its right, it disappeared again, and reappeared again this time directly in front of the man to their right. Stabbed through the gut, the man yelled in pain, and it suddenly shoved its other hand into the man and they watched in fear and terror that the man also started being erased, just as the first one did…

The last man started screaming and pissing his own pants, stumbling and rolling trying so hard to get away from the monster, unfortunately for him the monster reappeared right in front of him.

Glaring at him with bloody red eyes with a white pupil, the monster raised both its arms and made another blade on its left arm, the man tried pleading for mercy but it was no use, the monster let loose, the man did not even have a chance to scream out a last scream, he was sliced in a X-slash fashion…

Hermione has never been scared so much, but she thought that it could be nice because it hasn't made aggressive move towards them yet, so mustering up enough courage, she stood up and started walking slowly to the towering behemoth with Daphne joining with a greater hesitance than her.

Hermione hesitantly smiled. "Uhh… thank you for helping us sir. Uhm… if you do not mind, could you please tell us who you are?"

The behemoth stared at the two for a second before answering. "No problem. I hate people like them anyway. They give boys and guys a bad name. The name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

Surprising both of the girls hearing a normal voice from the towering man. Daphne, feeling less scared asked him.

"If you do not mind me asking, how old are you?" Daphne was a little skeptical that this was the eldest Potter.

Harry chuckled at the question. "Despite my height I am only 9yrs old."

Hermione and Daphne's jaws dropped in disbelief that he is only 9yrs old and is already 7ft tall.

They deadpanned and said. "We don't believe you..."

Harry laughed at their expressions, and said. "Its fine if you do not believe me. Its your choice. Now if I'm correct you are Daphne Greengrass?" Harry smiled at them.

Hermione and Daphne were surprised yet again at the fact this guy apparently knows her. Daphne can't help but ask.

"How do you know my name?" A little skeptical at the fact that he knows her name.

Harry just smiled. "I met your parents a few times at a few of the parties for the Honorable Houses. I did not see you anywhere there though. Let's go back to the park shall we?"

Daphne and Hermione were still a little wary of him but they did not want a repeat, and if he wanted to do anything he would've done something already. So with great reluctance, they agreed.

Two Minutes later

The Greengrass and Granger parents held the both of them like a lifeline. The Greengrasses saw who was with the girls and they were shocked.

"Harry? Is that you?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"The one and only old timer." Harry smiled.

Mrs. Greengrass patted his head despite the massive height difference.

"Thank you for helping the girls and bringing them back safe little Harry."

Harry just smiled again. "It is no problem, anyway I have to go now, the rest of the family are done."

Mr. Greengrass and Mr. Granger both said in creepy unison. "You are more than welcome at our homes Harry."

Harry's smile faltered a bit. "Ok, that was creepy, anyway thank you for the offer, Mr. Greengrass and Granger. Mr. Greengrass, I hope you can explain to the Grangers of our world, anyway. Ciao!"

As Harry was walking away he heard Hermione say "What world?" He chuckled having this revenge for having ice cold water shot down his back by the elder Greengrass.

Harry looked up at the sky. "Hm… I wonder what does the future hold for me..."

Prologue End

 **As you read this Harry is going to be extremely overpowered with his Alarak like power. So if you continue reading this, it is your fault and not mine, please write in the review if there are any mistakes that I can avoid in the future, and ANY AND ALL FLAMES shall be eaten by my Hybrid Recycling Bin.**

 **Anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Training Arc part 1

**killaKARMA, thank you for your review and thank you for understanding. This is actually my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, again thank you for reviewing this story and I will try and post more chapters if I can.**

 **thunder18, thanks! Your reviews make me see that at least a few of you guys like the story I wrote out. Keep reading if you like and I will try and post more chapters when I can.**

 **Again if you do not want to read a fanfiction where characters are horribly overpowered then do not read it please, it is your choice. Anyway to those who like to read my stories then please wait patiently for me to update, as it is not that easy to write the stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starcraft in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter 1 The Training Arc part 1

It has been a year since Harry rescued Hermione and Daphne from their aggressors, and as he promised, he visited the three of them, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass.

To Harry, they are his precious people, and he is planning on how to teach the three his brand of magic but on a lower level as he doesn't think that any of the three have as much magic as him for his more dangerous and catastrophic spells and techniques. Harry was just writing a schedule down for them to follow next month just in case they want to train with him, when the fireplace flooed up, alerting Harry that someone was coming.

Out of the floo the Grangers, Greengrasses, and the Bones Familes came out at once, startling Harry and Lily who was entering the room, Harry saw the three girls, he thought that they will just get more beautiful as time goes on, he isn't wrong and he is preparing his stick to beat back the boys with.

Mrs. Granger apologized to Harry. "We are sorry Harry but these three wanted to see you very badly."

Just as she said that the two girls landed on him and one ran up to him, Susan landed on his lap, and Hermione landed on his chest, Daphne just ran up to his left.

The weight of two small girls isn't much for Harry as he is 7'6 in height and is strong enough and well muscled to feel little to no weight on him.

"Big brother! I missed you!" Susan yelled out.

Susan Bones, his little sister in all but blood, she likes to follow him around and stay on his shoulders because apparently it makes her feel safe, she has the height of 4'4, easily small enough for Harry to carry around regardless, she has reddish orange hair, gray eyes, and a soft round baby face. She is basically an adorable little munchkin.

"What about us? Harry we know you try to visit all of us as much as you can, so we decided to get together to come visit you ourselves!" Hermione interjected.

Hermione Granger, the girl that showed little fear at his size and power, she is very inquisitive, and she likes to read books, and when he says read books, he means she reads the entire library at least twice or three times. She basically hunts for knowledge, which is not bad, but it can be very annoying. She is 4'7 in height, has brown bushy hair, brown eyes and has skin that is a little pale. Harry feels strange when around her.

"Yes, we wanted to make things a little easier for you and… well we all wanted to ask you something, something pertaining to your magic." Daphne told him.

Daphne Greengrass, the one girl who he thinks is a little prideful, but she sees her as a big brother as well but, she's too prideful to admit it, he can see that she wants to be in little Susie's position, always being patted on the head, carried on his shoulder and the like. She is has blonde hair and silver eyes, with slightly high cheekbones. Harry pats her on the head.

"Alright then, lets find a good place to talk, I don't think I can focus with these two laying on top of me." Harry groused from his position at the bottom.

"Everyone please chat with the others while the girls and I talk in the next room." Harry intoned.

Lifting a squealing Susie on top of his shoulder, Harry, Daphne, and Hermione left the room for Harry's quarters.

Arriving in his quarters Harry sat on his bed and apparently Susie placed herself on his lap again, and out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Daphne is looking intently at them. Ignoring her he started to talk.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Anything wrong?"

Hermione quickly interjected. "Oh no no no, nothing is wrong, we were just wondering if… you could… I don't know… maybeteachusyourtypeofmagic!"

Harry deadpanned and slowly said that last bit in his mind. _"maybe teach us your type of magic?"_

Harry started chuckling, drawing curious looks, then he started laughing out loud and… were those tears in his eyes? Annoyed, the three girls yelled out. "It's not funny!"

Wiping his tears, Harry quickly placated them. "No no no, I am not laughing at the fact you want me to teach you, I am laughing at the fact that you asked that when I was going to make a training schedule for you to follow if you wanted to join me. Hahahaha!"

Shocked, they also started to laugh a little because of their timing.

The adults in the other room here laughing from Harry's room and were wondering what was going on. But they thought they did something funny for kids so they ignored the laughter.

Back in Harry's room

"So Harry, what are you going to teach us?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah yeah! What are you gonna teach us big brother?" Susie repeated.

"I am also interested in what are you going to teach us." Daphne informed.

Harry chuckled at their eagerness, he can't wait to make them regret that decision. "The thing is I am not going to teach you my spells as these spells are very powerful and require a lot of magic. That is why I am going to teach you how to create some magic albeit weaker, will be similar to mine in general."

Susan was saddened. "Aww… I can't learn those cool spells?"

Daphne gently told her. "Apparently Harry's spells that he created himself require a LOT of magic power, which none of us have."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes little sister, I can't teach any of you my spells because these spells require so much magic, and if you do not have enough, it might harm you instead."

Susan smiled. "Ok big brother! I understand!"

One thing is bothering Hermione though. "Where will you train us, and for that matter, where do you even train your magic? You can't possibly create those dangerous spells without being in a large spacial clearing."

Harry smiled at her conclusion of what environment he trains in. "Close Mione, but I have so much magic I can imitate a steady Ley Line (Yes he has that much), and because I have so much magic I can create a small dimension for me to train in." Harry started chuckling at the expressions on their faces.

Daphne was shocked. "No way… are you serious? You created your own small dimension?"

Harry smiled. "Yep, the time and aging I intentionally made it different. Want to go to train in it?"

Hermione had to ask, because she can't help herself. "Uhh… when you said the time and aging there are different from here… how different is it?"

Smiling Harry answered. "A year in there is a minute out here… and the aging even if you spent 10 years in there… you body would only age 10 minutes."

Daphne thought of something when she heard that. "Wait. If what you said is true… How old are you really? I mean mentally…"

Smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I am over 3497 years old. Mentally at least, and you don't believe me do you?" Deadpanning the three girls immediately repeated. "We do not believe you." Laughing Harry informed them. "If you want we can do a trial run. It is 7:43pm, we will train in the dimension for one year. I will bear the consequences if I am not right."

Looking at each other, the girls answered him. "Ok, we'll do it."

Looking at them Harry said. "You do realize that if you go with me to train… There is no going back… if you quit, I will not accept if you want to train again. Understand?"

With determination the three answered. "We understand."

Harry's smile turned predatory and the gleam in his eyes became unholy and a portal of dark red and crackling black energy swirled into existence behind him. The girls started to get a little frightened at that. "Then… Hahaha… Welcome to Hell." Harry grabbed them together and fell back into portal.

In the small dimension where everything goes down.

The portal swirled into existence just above an intricate rune inscribed circle. Dropping three girls from the sky. Harry immediately teleported into existence right in front of the pile of girls.

"Now that we are all here I will introduce you to my training ground and safe haven. Behold the Onyx Citadel of Oblivion." Harry showed them the view.

The three girls cursed him in their minds but looked anyway to see what he was going on about. They looked and they are amazed at what they are seeing. They were on top of a small temple on top of a plateau on the side of a mountain, so they have a perfect view of what can be perceived as a fully protected and dangerous looking fortress.

There right across from them floating at least a mile or two from the ground was a floating technologically advanced fortress city. (Think of a merged models of Purifier and Taldarim Structures and color black with purple lining and glowing red energy flowing throughout the buildings) Then when they looked at the various open places the floating city has, they see robotic like warriors whose height are only a little shorter than Harry, and they also wield the same magi blades. (Purifier Zealots) They also see another robotic like figure that can wield magic (Aiur High Templar and Taldarim Ascendants), and they also see another robotic figure except this one is only a little taller than Harry but is apparently radiating dark red energy (Nerazim Dark Archon).

Hermione, Susan, and Daphne are amazed at what they are seeing here. Did Harry do all this?

Harry answered the unasked question. "Yes, I made all of this, I had a lot of time on my hands. Which was a very very huge understatement." Laughing at their gawking faces. He told them a little thing. "See those giant dark purple crystals with red lightning arcing over it? Those store my magic energy, these crystals are linked directly to my magic core, expanding it to an even bigger reserve. Allowing me to either create more crystals, or create more forces to fuel the Oblivion Armada."

They were confused. "The Oblivion Armada? Is that what this all is?" Daphne asked.

"No of course not." Harry answered. The three were relaxing. "This is only the main citadel." Shocking them to the core. Why would Harry need this army? Hermione questioned him. "But Harry, why would you need an entire armada for?"

Harry just smiled. "Let's not talk about that, we are here to train, not for me to give you the reasons for building this armada. Now, let's warp in." Just as he said that, the four of them glowed red and they got warped to a training ground that is the size of a roman Colosseum. The three fell to the ground again, as they are not used to the warping movement yet, but he will help them with that during their training.

"Welp, it is time to get started, I have the schedules for you to train with me here." Harry pulled them up back to their feet with his magic and showed them the schedule. The three looked at their schedule.

Training for the Girls (First Month)

5:00am – 7:00am – Magi Blade manifestation

7:00am – 8:00am – Magi Blade techniques

8:00am – 11:00am – Magical Energy manifestation

11:00am – 12:00nn – Lunch Break

12:00nn – 3:00pm – Magic Spell creation

3:00pm – 6:00pm – Strength and Speed training

They immediately looked at Harry like he was crazy. Daphne cried out. "Are you serious, Harry? We can't do this, we won't last!"

Harry looked at them with a serious expression. "If you can't even do these then you won't be able to keep up with me. I do bigger things than these. I just made these to make things a little easier for you girls. Remember if you want, you can leave. It is your choice."

Then Hermione yelled out. "Quick! Girl Huddle!" The three huddled in a little group for a few words. They were staying like that for a few minutes, but Harry is a patient person, he can wait. After a few more minutes they separated, and surprisingly Susan said to him.

"We will do this, and we will at least stand by your side in the future big brother." The girls smiled at her.

Harry was surprised at the determined look in their eyes, he smiled at their honest answer. "Hahaha… Excellent, but remember, this will not be easy, and you may regret this."

The three said in determined unison. "We are ready for this."

Harry closed his eyes. "Then… let the training..." as he said it practice zealots appeared behind him, and he opened his glowing red eyes.

" **begin"**

Training Arc part 1 end

 **Hello, and I was not kidding around when I said that Harry and the girls will become overpowered. So if you do not want to read this then close this fanfiction. However if you still are determined to read this fanfic then, be my guest, once again this is your choice and this will be the last time I repeat myself, as it will be tedious to repeat the same message over and over again.**

 **Anyway, review if you want, but do not insult or flame as it will be eaten by my Hybrid Recycling Bin. I will welcome tips on improving my fanfictions, but I will not tolerate the aforementioned insults and flames.**

 **Anyway, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Training Arc part 2

**Jsus, thank you for the review, while I won't use any oblivion daedra, whose armor looks epic by the way, I have plans for the _Zerg_ in the later. I am sorry for not answering your question but I am trying not to spoil too much. Surely you understand. Anyway if you like my story, then by all means, keep reading.**

 **A few things I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that the few chapters of these must be thought carefully because I only thought of the chapters at their first year, and not before that, so please be patient as it took me a lot of time trying to think of the chapter of their first years.**

 **Anyway if you want to read it, then please by all means, read it. Once again it is your choice, any reviews that are insults will be erased, review if you like it, and if I have any typo errors again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starcraft**

Chapter 2 The Training Arc part 2

It was only a few weeks into the training and the girls are already regretting this a bit. Who knew that Harry was a strict teacher?

In a training ground, not far from the main citadel, we see three girls practicing their own blade techniques against the training zealots, with Harry just practicing a new spell very far from them, but he is also watching them, just in case.

With Daphne she uses her green magi double bladed scythe, formed from her magical energy, she is currently practicing her basic stances and slashes as if with an ordinary scythe except she has to be lighter and faster, because magi blades in general are very light, unless you pump the blade with very dense magic, the magi blade will only stay light.

She is currently locked in a deadlock with her opponent.

Susan with her yellow magi blade rapier, hers by far, is the most unique magi blade Harry has ever seen. She has to practice her speed and precision, by far one of the most difficult training to do.

She is trying to break through the defensive stance of her opponent.

Lastly, Hermione, she is using bright blue magi blades on her arms smaller in size but similar to his, and she by far the easiest, and most difficult at the same time, Harry can give her pointers on how to use her arm blades however he can't teach her his fighting style, as his is suited for people with considerable height and strength, while she has a lithe frame and speedy exterior, so he has to give her the basics so she can create her own style.

She is by far the fastest here, as she he is fighting her opponent at a serious level.

The speed of girls growth surprised Harry a bit, but mostly Harry is filled with pride, knowing that the girls are determined to brave through his training regime, and all to be able to stand beside him in the future. He is and will always be proud of them. Regardless, if their growth slows down.

Harry decided enough was enough, and called the girls. "Girls! That's enough! Come over here!"

Hearing the call of Harry. They all stopped practicing against each other the girls and zealots bowed to each other, making him proud again, he made sure to have them honor their practice opponents, regardless if he created them or not. The zealots left the grounds, and the girls started walking to Harry.

Finally arriving to Harry, who was floating in mid air holding an orb of glowing red and black energy in his hands. He let the orb dissipate then got down from the air landing on his feet.

"Alright girls, so far you have been growing faster than I expected. So for now you girls can have the day to yourselves and I will prepare your training schedule for tomorrow." Harry concluded.

The girls were shocked at Harry's admittance but they will not let it distract them. "Yes sir!"

The three girls were just about to head to the dojó when Harry stopped them. "Oh and one last thing..."

The girls turned around when Harry engulfed the three into a hug. "Don't stop making me proud..."

They were shocked at that but they relaxed into Harry's hug and returned it.

"Its no problem big brother! We'll make you proud always!" Susan replied.

"Yes, well… We want to make sure that we were serious so… Yeah. We will make you proud." Daphne interjected softly.

"What would you expect from us Harry? We are your students, and it is our job to make you proud of us." Hermione smiled.

Harry puled back and softly smiled at them. "Thank you… Now off you go!"

The girls now free ran into the dojó laughing at each other and smiling.

Harry looked on and vowed to himself. "I will protect their smiles. They are my precious people and I would hate for them to be sad..."

Turning around and warping to a room which can only be classified as a war room. The room is shaped like an octagon with rounded edges, the room is black borderline dark gray with a purple regal lining and designs, and glowing red lights and energy pathways. Pillars that look like an armored up version of Harry, complete with a mask and ornaments. (Harry in a combination of Alarak and Malash's armor with Malash's face plate)

In the middle of the room is a huge octagon shaped dark purple table with black corners and designs with also glowing red lines flowing up the corners and into the design in the middle of the table.

Surrounding the table are a few figures.

Artanis, a male synthetic human like figure with black short messy hair and glowing dark blue eyes wearing a gray plated armor with gold trimmings and blue jewels and red inscribed cloth, he wears gauntlets with a similar style to his armor that allows him to use magi blades easily.

Vorazun, a female human like synthetic with long black hair in a ponytail with green eyes, wearing a dark purple robe with black light plated armor with a few green jewels, she has an expandable staff scythe.

Talandar, a robotic human shaped synthetic with a heavily armored gray plated body with black trims and glowing orange lights that represent his energy, he has a single gauntlet on his right arm.

Tassadar, a floating male human looking synthetic with black long dreadlocks and glowing white eyes wearing a black plated upper armor with an armored gray robe to cover his lower regions he has gauntlets but prefers to use his magic attacks.

Selendis, a female human looking synthetic with black long hair and blue eyes wearing a plated armor with a similar color and style as Artanis, she has the same magi gauntlet but smaller.

Zeratul, a male synthetic human like figure with black dreadlocks hair in a ponytail with glowing green eyes, wearing normal black plated armor with green jewels, with a dark purple cape and mask.

And finally, Alarak, a human looking synthetic with white hair tied in a long ponytail with two locks framing the side of his face, with glowing red eyes, wearing black heavy plated armor with gray lining and dark red jewels and a dark red robe on his lower body as an aesthetic look.

Harry arrived at his seat overlooking everyone. "Alright. Now, we will begin the meeting for me to assign the girls their respective trainer. Do any of you have anything to say?"

Alarak stood up. "I am a warrior, not a babysitter, you can count me out."

Harry just nodded. "Anyone else?" When it was a given that there are no more things they have or need to say he began. "Alright, I will begin with Daphne Greengrass, the girl with blonde hair, you Vorazun will train her as you are the only one here who has mastered the art of the scythes, regardless if its double bladed or not, and if you can try and _subtly_ get rid of her pride, it will get her killed in the future and I do not want that."

"As you wish my lord." Vorazun responded.

Harry continued. "For Susan Bones on the other hand… Selendis, you will be helpful in teaching her and her unique blade, with speed and precision. She is the shortest girl with reddish orange hair, and she is like a little sister to me as I am a big brother to her. Also be patient with her, as she can be a 'little' impulsive."

"It would be an honor to teach your sibling my lord." Selendis bowed.

"Finally, Hermione Granger. She is by far one of the most difficult to think about, as her magi blades are similar to mine but a little thinner and smaller, she uses the basic style but apparently she has hit a snag in her blade style training." Harry groused quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear."

Harry snapped his fingers. "Artanis, you and Zeratul will train her. With your teachings of the blade, and Zeratul's speed and agility training, it will help her a lot."

Vorazun interjected. "My lord why not have two trainers for each of them? I doubt we have a busy schedule, what with nothing to do except train for the inevitable battle and hunting the creatures you keep spawning in the shadow forest."

Harry obtained a thoughtful look. "That is actually, not a bad idea, alright since you Vorazun have suggested that, you will pick your co trainer."

Vorazun looked a little surprised at the immediate pass to her, but she had an idea of who to pick already. "Very well my lord, I choose Talandar, although he is a heavy hitter, his skill and suprising finesse in how he wields his single blade will be useful to a scythe wielder I admit, besides with the added strength training will make the upcoming scythe wielder all the more deadly in close combat."

Harry looked interested. "Hm… very well Vorazun. Talandar, you do not mind do you?"

Talandar replied. "I do not mind, my friend. I do not have much to do anyway apart from what Vorazn here said."

Harry nodded. "Very well. How about you Selendis? Have you chosen who you will request for your co trainer?"

Selendis was humming to herself when she heard the question. "Yes my lord. I would like to request Tassadar to help me with training your sibling. He will be able to teach her a little on how to create her own magic spells and he will be able to create small magic bolts that will be big enough to be used to used as precision practice for her unique blade."

Harry just hummed. "That is an interesting way of training, very well… but before they start training again, I need them to see how far they are from reaching me."

Everyone just looked at each other, and Alarak who has been silent until up to this point, started suggesting. "Well, why don't you and I just spar? Perhaps in a huge arena, no holds barred?"

Everyone looked at Alarak when he suggested that. Finally Zeratul agreed with this. "I agree my lord, however, it should not be a very serious spar, just serious enough."

Harry nodded agreeing with both of them. "Alarak, that is a brilliant idea but I don't want them to believe that they will never reach me. Even if that would be more plausible than them reaching my strength."

Alarak just nodded. "Fine, but I expect a little seriousness from this battle or spar."

Harry agreed. "Yes, I will, anyway this meeting is adjourned trainers and co trainers go together to set your schedules." Harry and the others started to leave but Harry remembered something and stopped them for a few final words.

"Also trainers, have your training schedules match each other so the girls can train together. They will need to know each others styles in order to appropriately work together as a team. That is all, dismissed."

Thirty minutes earlier when Harry left for the meeting

The girls entered the dojó and reached the living room where a flatscreen televsion attached to the wall with two speakers at the side, two dark pruple soft fluffy couches with dark red cushions, a dark red short table with black corners and lining in front of the couches, and another table for eating behind the couches, with black chairs with dark purple cushions.

Daphne started talking. "I still can't believe that even if Harry is training us in a strict manor, he still allows us to use these. It does not make much sense to me."

Hermione retorted. "Well, Harry understands that we are still young and that we will still need our rest even if we want to train more, our bodies can't take too much punishment. As it is now we can't hold a candle close to Harry's training regime."

Susan interjected. "But Hermione, if what you said is true, then why isn't big brother here relaxing with us? I mean, he has to have rest sometime also?"

Hermione thought for a few seconds. "Well, I think Harry no longer considers himself young, because he has matured to early and the fact that he probably trained her for centuries, if his time difference is correct, and he doesn't want us to feel what he felt before."

Susan looked down, clearly saddened that Harry won't join them to at least rest a little.

Daphne clapped her hands to get the attention of the other two. "Alright! Enough sad talks, we can discuss on how we get Harry to relax with us later, now I have to ask, since its my turn to cook, what do you girls want to eat?"

Susan screamed, jumping with her arms raised up high. "Macaroni and Cheese!"

Hermione just smiled. "I will have some bacon and eggs if you don't mind."

Daphne just nodded. "Alright then, I will cook myself some ramen and chicken fillet. I will be back in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later

"Snacks are done!" Daphne yelled from the kitchen.

Susan yelled. "Alright!" Pumping a hand into the air and running to the kitchen.

Hermione replied."Coming!" As she followed little Susie at a more sedated pace.

Daphne suggested that the three of them eat in the living room, the other two immediately agreed, and brought their respective snacks and glasses of cold refreshing water with them.

They sat at the couches and Hermione held the remote and started switching to different channels, they have no idea how did Harry allow this television to be able to play either live or recorded channels without slowing down due to the time difference but they don't question it, trying to question it gives them headaches.

" _Senator Armstrong decided to sponsor the underdog team fo..."_ "No." Daphne said.

" _TRY THIS NEW AND IMPROVED SHOWE..."_ "No." Hermione said.

" _LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER!"_ Susan immediately yelled. "STOP!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh?!" Hermione and Daphne screamed at the sudden shout.

"Ok ok ok…" Hermione placated the hyper girl.

And while eating they have been watching an episode of Dragon Ball Super for the past 24 minutes.

"Come on Goku! Kick that Beerus in the butt!" Susan shouted.

"Beerus will win! I can feel it!" Daphne retorted loudly.

Sweatdropping at the two, Hermione exasperatedly said. "You two… please calm down..."

And… this is what Harry arrived to. Sweatdropping at the scene before him, he slowly walked to the kitchen to get some food before breaking the news to them.

Coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of cold chocolate. He slowly walked to the couches, and he was right behind them when he surprised them. "What are you girls watching?"

The three girls immediately grabbed each other then started screaming. Looking back they see Harry who was looking at them with an amused look a raised eyebrow. "Sooo… What are you girls watching?"

Staying quiet for a while making Harry laugh a little inwardly. Little Susie finally answered. "Uhh… We were just watching Dragon Ball Super..."

Humming to himself Harry nodded, and told the girls. "Welp, girls when your done I need to talk to you three later, for now I will be upstairs, looking for one of my books."

Ten minutes later

"Alright girls now that your here, I can get started to what I wanted to tell you earlier. One of my top generals and I will be sparring in an arena, and you three will be there to meet with your instructors and watching me and Alarak fight. Also I forgot to mention, your new instructors are my top generals, aside from the one I'm fighting. So we will be leaving tomorrow morning."

The three girls were shocked at the fact Harry got them his top generals to train them, but they thought that they probably need it to catch up to him.

The three girls immediately responded. "Yes sir!"

Chapter 2 The Training Arc part 2 end

 **Alright then! That was a little exhausting to try and get to work correctly, anyway this chapter is done and if you like it then review and if you see any typo errors then please by all means, tell me in the review, and if you don't want to continue reading then by all means stop reading. I am not stopping you, again it is your choice.**

 **Remember ANY and ALL Flames and Insults will be completely annihilated.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Training Arc part 3

**Hello! The Oblivion Overlord here.**

 **I will keep this short, I am glad a lot of people find my stories amusing, and I hope you continue reading these in the future, I am glad that people like these and I hope you all can be patient for the updates.**

 **I also need to say that this will be the last arc before I do a major timeskip to the start of their first year, keep in mind that these four are older than they are in the canon HP world.**

 **If you want to review if you like it then do it, its your choice, and no insults to my stories, if you do not like to read these then close it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starcraft**

Chapter 3 The Training Arc part 3

We see the girls walking off of a warp platform, and to a box that overlooks the entire colosseum arena. Inside the box they see a group of different armored people they can only assume as Harry's High Generals.

But Susan wanted to ask anyway. "Uhm.. Hello, are you big brother's High Generals?"

They all looked at them, after a moment of silence, Selendis answered them. "Yes, we are little one. We will introduce ourselves. I am Selendis, High General of the Gray Fleets."

Artanis went next. "I am Artanis, High General of the Silver Fleets. It is a pleasure to meet you three." He finished with a bow.

Talandar started speaking. "I am Talandar, High General of the Void Purifiers, it is nice to see young ones around. We never get any visitors."

"I am Zeratul, High General of the Void Templars, nice to meet you young ones." Zeratul told them with a nod.

"I am Vorazun, the High General of Black Fleets, nice to meet you three, we should have tea some time." Vorazun spoke with a small smile.

"I believe that I am the last, aside from Alarak. I am Tassadar, the High General of the Archons and Keeper of the Archives." Tassadar spoke.

The three girls decided to introduce themselves quickly. With that done, the girls asked them where is Harry.

Zeratul answered them. "He's down there, with Alarak."

Looking down at the arena, they saw Harry in very dangerous looking armor (go back to chapter 3 to see the description of armor), and another person who wears similar armor to Harry.

Hermione asked. "Is that Alarak? Why does he have the similar armor as Harry?"

Tassadar answered her question. "Alarak, the High General of the Onyx Fleets, second in command to Harry himself, the Highlord of the Oblivion Armada. The thing is, Alarak was the first sentient being he made, he trained him, nurtured him, and treated him as if he is his son. He doesn't admit it but Alarak sees Lord Harry as his father, we don't, but we are close. He is the Firstborn."

Shocked that Harry has a creation that he considers his son, they look at the two who are facing each other. "So why are they fighting?" Susan can't help but ask.

Artanis answered them. "They like to fight each other, as Alarak is the only one here who can force Harry to seriously fight, he can't beat Lord Harry, but he can make him fight seriously."

\- Down at the arena -

Harry and Alarak are at places opposite from each other. But they can clearly hear each other.

"So, Alarak. How should we start?" Harry asked.

Alarak just unsheathed his blades. "We fight like always."

\- Beware of long fight -

Alarak boosted of the ground, soaring towards Harry, who is not doing anything yet, Alarak swung his right arm blade at Harry's torso. But Harry quickly unsheathed his left arm blade and casually blocked the swing with a semi-serious face.

Before Alarak could do anything, Harry grabbed his face and threw him at a nearby boulder, Harry jumped and soared through the air, intent on crashing into Alarak. However Alarak would not accept that, he then used a move similar to Decimating Wave, making Harry stop flying towards him and was launched away.

Landing on the ground a little away from Alarak, Harry decided to get a little serious. Harry blurred from existence, making Alarak look around wildly. Sensing something behind him, he created a shield which blocked a magic bolt. Seeing Harry with an outstretched hand, Harry disappeared again, but this time appearing directly behind Alarak.

Alarak immediately turned around to engage Harry in a battle of blades. Clashing with similar fighting styles, they ended in a deadlock that shook the grounds, and created strong winds that reach up into the box where the others are watching from.

\- In the box -

They all felt the strong wind, the three girls shielded their eyes with an arm. Daphne gawked at them. "How strong are they?!" The Generals, just looked on.

\- Back at the arena -

The two warriors, jumped back, only for Alarak to rapid fire a huge amount of dark red magic bolts at Harry. Seeing the attack Harry used his blades to cut through the magic and block some of the bolts.

Harry decided to make this harder for Alarak. He jumped towards the center of the arena. Harry looked at Alarak. "Sorry, I'm gonna make this a bit harder for you." Charging his magic, Harry forced an obscene amount of his magic into the ground, roaring out. **"LEYLINE MELTDOWN!"** **(1)**

What happened next can only be described as pure chaos, black, dark red, and dark purple magic glowed in different veins growing into more complex veins the farther it is from Harry. Harry's magic started to make a storm of black and dark red lighting above the arena as well as making catastrophic winds and making the ground erupt into dark red and a little dark purple magic geysers, intent on destroying anything in the area. Alarak looked around, shocked, but quickly steeling himself. He upped his shields to defend against the blasts.

Harry charged his magic, creating various crystals around the chaotic battlefield, launching black and dark red beams of energy at Alarak. Making Alarak run towards the walls seeing that even the lasers take time before firing. Alarak decided to slide on the walls similar to how a roller skater but without the roller skates of course.

Alarak saw an opening, and tried to get close to Harry, however he quickly jumped back seeing that a magic geyser burst out of the ground in the way of his attack.

\- Back in the box -

Everyone was shocked at the chaotic battlefield that Harry just create. Hermione looked at the Generals and saw their shocked faces. "So I guess you don't know what did Harry just do too?" She asked.

Susan and Daphne looked at the Generals as well, and the three saw them nod slowly, Talandar told them. "Our Highlord is very secretive of his abilities, not even Alarak knows all of his abilities. So it is safe to assume that none of us know what Lord Harry is truly capable of."

Vorazun nodded. "Yes, the Highlord trained us and taught us everything we know, however its not the same the other way, we do not know everything that he knows. It's quite humbling actually. To know that even though we get stronger, Highlord Harry is still way ahead of us…"

All of the Generals nodded their heads. While the girls are worried that they may never reach Harry. Seeing their worried faces, Tassadar consoled them. "It is alright young ones. The Highlord Harry has gotten that strong because of taking advantage of the time difference here. All of us can reach him. If he wasn't training most of the time."

The girls just nodded quietly and looked back at the battle below.

\- Back at the arena -

Harry moved slowly all the while still focusing magic into the ground and into the air around him. Harry waved his hands, creating several strong winds that lifts the bigger boulders around the arena, flinging the boulders at Alarak.

Alarak used his dark red magic bolts to destroy the boulders, however the boulders shattered into dust, obscuring Harry from view. He immediately jumped back and threw several orbs of dark red thunder magic into the dust cloud. He also extended his senses, trying to find Harry.

Alarak sensed that Harry wasn't in the dust cloud. However he doesn't sense Harry anywhere around him. Left, right, behind, below. Wait if he's not below, then he must be! Alarak quickly looked up to see Harry falling down towards him with a glowing black and purple fist.

"This is the end Alarak!"Harry yelled out, intending to finish the battle here. "It's not over yet Harry!" Alarak yelled out charging his own dark red fist.

After a moment the two fists clashed, creating an explosion of volatile dark red and dark purple magic that encompassed the entire arena. The explosion shook everything, the entire colosseum shook, the girls are trying to keep themselves upright, while the Generals look a little winded from the shockwaves.

The magic receded, showing two figures in the center of the arena, one is standing, and one is laying down face first.

The girls and Generals couldn't help but lean forward to see who won. Alarak is down! He is knocked out with a lot of bruises and cuts and pieces of his armor is destroyed. Harry doesn't look bad, he is standing and he doesn't have that many scratches on him. However…. Harry suddenly smiled. "Alarak… You have improved a lot." Just as he said that, a piece of Harry's left shoulder armor broke off and a huge gash appeared down his left gauntlet.

\- Long fight end -

Raising his left arm, Harry saw the gash on his armor and the piece that fell off. Looking back at Alarak who was beginning to try and sit up, Harry chuckled catching Alarak's attention. "What is it Highlord?" Alarak couldn't help but question. Harry stopped chuckling and looked at Alarak with proud eyes. "You have grown, Alarak. It felt like just yesterday I was training you when you were still young… Now. Look at you… Alarak my son. You have grown so much… I am so. So Proud of you." Harry finished with a very proud and loving smile.

Looking surprised, Alarak can't help but look down and, smile a little. "Thank you… Father."

Harry looked at the box, and saw everyone, he looked back at Alarak and held out a hand. Looking back up at his surrogate father, Alarak grabbed the hand and got pulled up. Harry snapped his fingers and both of them got enveloped in a black magic cocoon. It quickly shattered, showing that Alarak and Harry are both perfectly fine, their armor is restored and none of them have any injuries.

Everyone including Alarak but excluding Harry are surprised at the instant healing. They looked at Harry who just laughed at their confused faces.

\- Thirty minutes later -

Everyone is at the dojo, the Generals including Alarak are just around the different rooms, doing various things. Alarak and Artanis are at the tv, fighting each other in super smash brothers. Vorazun, Selendis, and Tassadar are having tea in the kitchen. Zeratul and Talandar are just lounging on the balcony. However, the girls are looking down at their hands, making Harry curse himself. _'Shiiiit, I fucked up big time. Alarak and I were supposed to hold back, but noooo. I just had to get a little serious! Shit, Fuck, Goddamn...'_ It is safe to say the profanities that Harry is calling himself in his mind would make even the foulest of sailors red with surprise and horror.

However Harry was interrupted by a cough. Looking up at the girls he saw Susan, Daphne, and Hermione looking at him with a very determined stare. One of them finally spoke. "Harry. When we signed up for this training, we knew it would be very difficult. Close to impossible even..." Daphne began. "But we knew that it will be very, very hard. But! We will not give up, just because we saw your true strength." Susan continued. "We are determined. Harry… We WILL become stronger. We WILL become powerful. We WILL… Stand beside you." Hermione finished.

Again, Harry couldn't help but be surprised at the determination he can hear and feel in their words. Looking around he sees the Generals smiling at them, looking back at the girls, he can't help but chuckling a little.

"Hahahahaha… Once again. You three have genuinely surprised me again with your determination and resolve. I respect that. However you three should know, I will still train even though I am this strong already." Harry told them with a smirk. Harry wasn't only saying this for the girls, he was also saying this for his Generals.

Harry smiled and bid them goodbye for now. He stood up and snapped his fingers, warping him to a location unknown to them.

Chapter 3 The Training Arc part 3 end

 **Oh my gaawwwd this took forever to write. Sorry for not updating! Like I said before, I had absolutely noo idea on what to write for the chapter for these four before their first year, so I had to take time. Again I say that this is the last arc before I do a Major timeskip to their first year.**

 **You may have noticed (1) Here it is! The Leyline Meltdown attack is my version of what a leyline would look like overloading.**

 **Anyway again as I said, I will not update the same story twice so…. Yeah. I will be updating another story next.**

 **You may have noticed that Alarak is a bit less bloodthirsty and a bit more docile than how he was in the game. Sorry about that to those who like Alarak. But if it makes you guys any better, he will be more docile only around Harry and the others if he is not fighting. However if he is fighting Alarak will be as ruthless as he is in the game.**

 **Again! If you want to review, then do it if you want, if not to say you like it, then review if I have any typo errors. Again if you do not like the story, then please do not fking flame and just bloody close this tab.**

 **Anyway everyone have a nice day this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4 Introduction to Hogwarts

**Hello! The Oblivion Overlord here.**

 **I have to say, I finally looked back at these chapters and… I may have gone carried away and made Harry a bit too big. I will admit. Which is why, I will have Harry keep that height until he hits the age of 15 to 17 before I make him start growing again. Bear in mind, this is the only thing I will do.**

 **Also, I am not gonna make this a Harem because I like the idea of HarryxHermione. As it should've been XD.**

 **Anyway, if you remember from all my other stories, and/or previous chapters. If you like the story, then you like it. If you don't like it, then you should just close it. Remember, DO NOT, post any pointless Flame Reviews. I can accept heavy criticism, but remember, I am writing this story, so I may or may not change things… Except for my shitty grammar.**

 **Also, this is a major timeskip, just like I said in the last chapter. Because, I don't really know how to continue the time before these four arrive to Hogwarts.**

 **Anyway this is Chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the genius crossover idea. (Not really genius. XD)**

Chapter 4 The Introduction to Hogwarts

We see Harry walking towards the platform's wall. Alone. Harry shook his head. _'No. Don't feel sad, they relinquished their love for me a long time ago.'_ Harry kept thinking that, but there was that one part in his young childish persona from long before. _'I miss mom...'_

Harry walked through the wall and ended up on the other side, where he saw the girls and their families. Harry gained a small smile as he started walking towards them.

Susan looked to the entrance again, and looked like a star with that huge smile. "Harry's here!" Making everyone else look at the tall boy. Who just waved a hand lazily in the air. "Yo!" That single statement made the girls run over to him before hugging the living daylights out of him. While the adults just walked normally towards them with small smiles.

"So big brother! Now that you're here, we are now a complete group!" Susan happily stated with a big smile on her face.

"That is correct little sister. Big brother is now here, now we don't have to wait for anyone else." Daphne said with a small but happy smile.

"Yes. This will be a nice start to the year, now that my boyfriend is here." Hermione gently said with a confident smile.

Harry just chuckled, a little loudly. "Hahaha… This will be an interesting year indeed." Harry said with a smirk on his face, he looked towards the adults and softened his smirk into a smile.

"Well, I am assuming you still haven't said your goodbyes yet?" The smiling group of adults just nodded as Harry moved the girls so that they could say goodbye to their parents while Harry walked closer to the train.

Harry looked around, at least seeing if Lily would be here… But she wasn't here. Harry looked down at his feet for awhile before he turned around and leaned on a train cart. Looking up, he saw the girls hugging their parents goodbye.

The girls turned around and started jogging to him, stopping right in front of him. Harry looked down and hid his pain behind a small smile. "Shall we?" He said, the girls nodded as they started boarding the train, though Harry had to bend down a bit because he was taller than the door frames.

After checking out a few compartments, the three students and one master reached a compartment that was bigger than the others they have seen. Harry immediately got in and sat on one of the benches.

"Aaaaaahhhh… This feels comfortable..." Harry groaned out as he felt the softness of the bench. Eager to know what he was feeling, the girls also took seats and immediately sighed wistfully.

"It's like a bean bag chair….." Susan muttered sleepily. "Oooohhh…. This feels like a fluffy cloud…." Daphne moaned happily. "This has got to be the most comfortable compartment ever…." Hermione drawled in a relaxed manner.

Harry sat up and looked at the girls and clapped his hands once, gaining the attention of the said girls. "Now that we are on the way to Hogwarts. We need to talk about where are we all going to get sorted."

Daphne nodded. "Yes, we should. We can rule out Slytherin, even though we can handle any inner conflicts with that house. We won't have much freedom as we will be suspected a lot."

Everyone nodded, Hermione spoke up next. "We can also rule out Gryffindor. We will grab too much attention when we are there. Not too mention it would be annoying. I mean, none of us are foolhardy."

Susan held up two fingers. "So, all that leaves is Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-" Susan was interrupted by the door sliding open.

Everyone looked to the doorway to see a dark skinned boy, an asian girl, a black haired girl, and a brunette haired boy. The brunette just looked startled. "Sorry, we didn't know this compartment was being used."

Harry at first thought of any repercussions but did not find any. He raised his head and looked at the four arrivals. "Nonsense, there is room for everyone here. Come on in."

After the four new arrivals settled into the seats, Harry raised a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry. Nice to meet you."

Hermione went next. "I'm Hermione Granger, his girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you."

Susan raised her hand up high with a huge smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Susan Bones, and Harry is my big brother!"

Daphne coughed into her hand. "Greetings, I am Daphne Greengrass, and… Harry is also my big brother." She finished with a small blush on her face.

The four other children looked at each other with confused expressions before looking at Harry the giant to question him, but Harry already knew what they were asking. "No, we aren't biological siblings, but we are siblings in all but blood. That is all you need to know for now."

Hermione turned from Harry and looked at the four. "So? Care to tell us what your names are?"

The dark skinned one spoke first. "The name's Blaise Zabini, the name rolls of the tongue nicely." Blaise said with an exaggerated arm motion.

The Asian girl snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, ignore him. My name is Cho Chang. The numbskull here just wants to find a girlfriend." Cho said, drawing and indignant 'Hey!' from Blaise.

The other girl went next with a look of she is used to her friends antics. "Hello! My name is Romilda Vane. Nice to meet ya!"

The last boy just scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about them. My name is Cedric Diggory. Pleasure to meet you guys… well, guy and gals."

That last comment made Harry chuckle, gaining the attention of everyone there. "You four are alright. Now, one thing that I wanted to ask. What house do you four want to be in?" Harry asked.

The four looked at each other, before Cedric answered him. "Well, we were planning to be one in each house. Blaise in Slytherin, Cho in Ravenclaw, Romilda in Gryffindor, and I in Hufflepuff."

Susan tilted her head in confusion. "But why? Won't it be better if you four were in the same house?"

Romilda just shrugged. "Meh, the four of us want different houses, but we'll still be friends. I mean, we won't let something stupid as the 'House Rivalry' stop us. But what about you four?" She finished with an eyebrow raised and hands behind her head.

Harry looked at her then shook his head with a smile, Susan looked like Christmas came early, Daphne closed her eyes with a small smirk, and Hermione looked at them with a smile.

"That is a nice thing, we were planning on all four of us going into the same house, either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But you are right. House Rivalries or not. All four of us would still be together-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Actually, make that eight of us. If these four would like, we could all be friends." Susan piped up with an innocent smile.

Everyone looked at the smaller girl and looked at each other. Romilda and Cho giggled, Cedric and Blaise chuckled, and Daphne and Hermione are snickering, confusing Susan. Harry just patted her head with a small smile.

"That sounds nice." He then turned to the four. "So, care to be group friends with us?" Harry said as he held a hand out.

Hermione, Susan, and Daphne immediately put their hands on top of his, before looking at the other four.

They looked at each other before they smiled and placed their hands on top as well. "We're in." Blaise said with a smirk.

They all separated and sat down again. Cho decided to ask them again. "Well, what would your houses be now?"

Harry spoke first with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, I will be in Hufflepuff then." Hermione spoke next with a small smile. "I'll be in Ravenclaw." Daphne spoke next with a resigned sigh. "I guess I'll be in Slytherin then." Susan piped up with a huge smile last. "I'll be in Gryffindor!"

They all nodded at each other, before Harry spoke again. "So. Anyone want to eat something?" He said as the door opened to reveal a woman with a trolley full of sweets.

\- Two hour later – **(I'm not gonna do it in order.)**

"Cedric Diggory." A woman named Minerva McGonagall said. The said boy walked up to the stool with the hat ready.

Cedric sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. **"Hufflepuff"** The hat shouted.

Cedric smiled and then stood up and walked towards his friends and not the Hufflepuff table, confusing everyone but decided to just ignore the occurrence.

"Susan Bones." The same procedure and the hat shouted. **"Gryffindor"**

With a huge grin, Susan just jumped off and skipped to her friends just like Cedric, catching the attention of a few more students.

"Cho Chang." She walked up and sat on the stool with the hat placed on her head, and immediately shouted out. **"Ravenclaw"**

Cho then walked back to the group with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger." Said bushy haired brunette started walking to the stool with a neutral look on her face. The hat was placed on her head and the hat looked like it lit up in joy and mischief. **"** **Ravenclaw"**

With a pleased and happy smile, Hermione walked back to the group. More and more eyes started following her and the group.

"Romilda Vane." The same thing and the hat was placed on her head, but Romilda was a little restless. The hat spoke out. **"** **Gryffindor"**

She then hopped off the stool and jogged to the group and hugged little Susan, who hugged back as well with a smile.

"Blaise Zabini." The dark skinned boy moved to the stool and sat on it, patiently waiting for the hat. Once placed on his head, the hat shouted out. **"Slytherin"**

He then got off of the stool and bowed his head towards Minerva and started walking back to the group. The teachers were now openly staring, confused at what to make of this.

"Daphne Greengrass." The blonde haired girl walked to the stool and sat on it, albeit looking a little impatient. The hat was placed on her, but it took a bit longer before the hat shouted out. **"Slytherin"**

Once the name left the mouth, Daphne hopped off of the stool and walked quickly towards the group with a small smile, once reaching the table Blaise raised his hand, and Daphne gave him a high five.

Minerva was confused at those students before she shook her head and looked at the list, before looking at it with wide eyes and looked at all the other students before calling out. "Harry Potter."

The entire hall became silent as the biggest kid rose up and started walking towards the stool, ignoring all the whispers that came his way.

Once reaching the stool, Harry's eyes glowed and the hat floated up to his head. _'Oh dear, your mind is a_ _n impenetrable_ _fortress. Do you mind if I gain access? At least to what your personality is and such.'_ The hat mentally spoke to him.

' _ **Very well, but you won't be able to do it your normal way, so you have to be lead by one of my 'mental guards' to get to your destination.'**_ Harry mentally told him.

' _That would be fine.'_ The hat accepted it, knowing it wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The hall was just silent, worrying Minerva if anything happened before the hat shouted out. **"Hufflepuff"**

Harry put the hat back on the stool before he started walking back to the group with a small and pleased smile.

As soon as Harry sat back down, the hall burst back into rapidly hushed whispers, about the group and Harry Potter.

The murmuring and muttering was interrupted by a few loud claps, everyone looked to the teacher's table and saw a white haired and bearded old man wearing a painfully bright set of purple robes.

"Now, with all of that done. My name is Albus **(AN: Too many damned names)** Dumbledore, and I have a few words, blubber, nugget, teacups!" He finished and clapped his hands, making food appear out of nowhere on the tables. "Now, dig in!"

The hall burst with life as noises of students chattering and utensils clinking with the plates. Harry lifted his utensils and plates before his eyes glowed, making the plate and utensils grow bigger to suit his size, shocking everyone but the friend group.

Harry started getting mostly meat and a few vegetables and potatoes. He turned his head towards Hermione who was beside him and looked back at him. He smiled and placed a hand on her head and rubbed it.

Hermione blushed and smiled, she moved a hand up to Harry's face and traced Harry's jawline. Relishing the small blush that appeared on his face.

The two did not notice the rest of the group smiling and smirking at them, while the rest of the hall looked at them with wide and surprised eyes.

Minerva heard a chuckle and looked to the side to see Albus chuckling albeit looking a bit forced. "This will be another interesting year..." The old wizard said as he stared at Harry, sensing all that power.

Chapter 4 The Introduction to Hogwarts End

 **Hello guys! Its been a while since I updated any of my stories. Sorry about that, but you have to understand I have real life, and college to worry about.**

 **I can't really just stay in my room and update my stories ALL the time. I need to go to school, I want to be with my girlfriend, even though she understands that sometimes I need to do the stories. But that isn't the point!**

 **Anyway, you probably saw the four new additions to Harry's group of friends. :D Now, I don't know why I did that so don't ask me, but it felt right at the time so yeah.**

 **The group of friends now are in pairs for each house. Cedric and Harry in Hufflepuff, Hermione and Cho in Ravenclaw, Daphne and Blaise in Slytherin, and finally Romilda and Susan in Gryffindor.**

 **Now Harry went in Hufflepuff because in here despite sometimes just letting the girls face stuff on their own, he WILL be EXTREMELY protective if needs be. Since the girls are his first friends, he will go to extreme lengths to protect them.**

 **Hermione in Ravenclaw… Well, that is a given already. She is terrifying when she seeks knowledge, but thankfully in here. She won't _'follow by the book'_ so to speak.**

 **Susan and Daphne are the same as they were in the book and movie I think? Except Daphne will only be a little compassionate to any friends she makes in Slytherin, but will let herself go when with the group.**

 **While Susan will be more outgoing and carefree, she has a very child-like personality, he also trusts Harry… a bit blindly. Harry and her General teachers tried getting that out of her but was unsuccessful.**

 **They will be in these houses unless I say otherwise.**

 **So… Yeah! That is all I have for today, any questions post them in the reviews, and you know the drill. Heavy criticism is ok. Pointless flames like "Because of this I won't read it." then kindly just leave. You don't like it, then GTFO here.**

 **Anyway, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


End file.
